Redemption
by Cougar Draven
Summary: Matt Hardy hunts down Kane...RR! R for language, voilence, and themes.


Redemption  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fic in a while. I let my mind play with this Matt/Lita thing on RAW tonight (5/3) for a while, and I came up with this. This is a story about Matt Hardy and Kane battling, to settle everything.  
  
I only have three POVs here. The - symbol represents Matt Hardy. The ^ represents Kane. The symbol * will represent all other characters, and will be third-person. Hardy and Kane will be told from 1st. There will also not be any dialogue in the 1st-person parts, but some dialogue is necessary for the other parts. Enjoy.  
  
----  
  
Matt Hardy: Redemption  
  
----  
  
My name...is Matt Hardy. I've made mistakes, I've screwed up, I've lost friends because of stupid decisions. That's all right, though. I'm human. It's what I do. It's what we all do. All I can do now, in order to be myself, in order to be a man, is try to make things right.  
  
That's why I'm here. I thought about quitting. Really I did. I'd fucked up my relationship with Lita, I'd taken it to Christian, and he ended up turning on her. I thought about beating him up, but I didn't. Mistake one. Then Lita started getting beat on by Trish. I thought I'd save her then. But I didn't. Mistake two. Then there was Kane. There won't be a mistake three. I'm sick of this bullshit. It's time I made things right.  
  
That really only leaves me with one option. Kane's gonna be a freak, I'm gonna hand his ass to him. If I can...  
  
----  
  
I held her close, I told her that it would all be fine, even though I didn't know whether it would or not. I went and found Victoria, and I took them both, and I locked them in their locker room, and told them to stay there while I went and found Kane. It was still late afternoon, I'd say about 7-ish, and Raw wouldn't stop taping for a little over an hour. Kane would still be here. He had to be.  
  
I looked up a ways, and saw Chris Jericho. He was a little sore from Christian and his asshole problem solver taking it to him, but he still pointed me in the right direction. I thanked him and wished him the best of luck, then started off. I paused for a second to tell Chris that I would appreciate him watching the ladies' locker room to make sure Kane didn't try anything. He said he would, so I ran off in the direction he had pointed.  
  
Next I saw Steven Richards. I informed him that Lita and Victoria were safe, in their lockers. He went to go protect them, as well, while I kept on. I saw Eric Bischoff and Johnny Nitro about the same time, and I told them to back off, I had something to settle with Kane.  
  
I left the arena, and who should I find, but Hurricane. He told me that yes, he had seen Kane, but no, he didn't know where he was. It was hot, but the sun was showing signs of going down soon. I didn't know how long I had been looking, but I would keep searching until I found him. Kane was going to feel my wrath.  
  
Then, I thought I had him pinned down. I knew Kane's car by sight, but it had parked down in a secluded, slightly recessed garage with a stairset leading into another part of the basement. If he wanted to fight me here, I would let him. I didn't give a fuck if no one knew where this was. It was all about the fight.  
  
I opened the door to find more stairs, and more beyond those. I must have climbed three or four flights down, until I reached the bottom of wherever the hell I was. I stepped onto the floor, right into a puddle. There was water leaking from somewhere. I figured I'd find Kane at the source, so I followed it.  
  
^^^^  
  
I saw him. He wanted to fight me, so he followed me here. I knew that if I left enough clues, he would follow me. I wanted to let him know who was boss. Lita was mine, not his. I would take her, and feast. Of course, his puny mind turned towards the water, instead of away. That was why I had leaked the water. I followed him.  
  
----  
  
I turned corners, I heard sounds. Never once did I look back. If I looked away, he could spring at me from any direction. I would just have to keep searching.  
  
^^^^  
  
He kept turning towards the water, never looking, never seeing me. I knew he didn't know I was there, but I wanted to wait to surprise him. I had many in store up ahead.  
  
----  
  
I guess I had been walking close to fifteen minutes in this basement, when I entered a large room. It was obvious Kane had set this up for me. There was jagged edges of glass, metal pipes on the floor, a large concrete wall, but somehow, no Kane.  
  
^^^^  
  
We entered my playroom, and I felt him lift his feet to look behind him. I took my opportunity and jumped.  
  
****  
  
Chris Jericho and Steven Richards waited outside the door to the women's locker room, when someone knocked. Jericho opened the door, and Lita and Victoria exited. Lita looked at Chris and spoke.  
  
"Chris, where did Matt go?"  
  
"He was looking for Kane, why?"  
  
"Because I'm worried about him."  
  
"Well, let's all go look. He has been gone nearly an hour."  
  
The four walked in silence until they happened on Hurricane.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him in the parking lot, headed for Kane's car and that old, unused boiler room that Kane was hanging around."  
  
Jericho and Richards took one look at each other and broke into a run, with the women struggling to keep up.  
  
----  
  
My head smacked into the concrete about the same instant that I realized that Kane had followed me, not the other way around. He was beating on me, but I managed to fight back a little. He threw me into some pipes, and I narrowly missed being gutted by some glass. I ducked the next blow, and dropped Kane with a pipe to the head. He sat up, caught the pipe when I tried to swing it, and literally threw me through a large sheet of glass. A piece of it stuck in my hand when I flew, and Kane charged me without knowing that. I jammed the glass into his chest, and threw him onto the remainder of the glass sheet. I got up, and started following the water out. It had to lead back out.  
  
****  
  
Jericho and Richards sprinted to the parking lot as fast as they could, looking around for the old boiler room. The girls caught up with them right as they got the door open. Jericho quickly spoke to Victoria.  
  
"Please, go get some help, quick. This could be bad. Very bad."  
  
----  
  
I stumbled, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, and I realized I was cut pretty bad. Maybe I was a little closer to that glass than I thought. It didn't matter, really it didn't. My vision was getting blurry because I had used a lot of energy fighting Kane. That's all...  
  
^^^^  
  
I heard him fall. Oh, I couldn't move, either, but I had done the damage I needed. I had smelled his blood, I had even tasted it when he shoved the glass into my lung. It was a sweet taste, worth the death I would receive. I began to laugh.  
  
****  
  
Jericho took the stairs down two at a time, while Richards went down a bit slower. Chris heard the laughter before he saw Matt, because Matt was laying on the ground. Chris yelled.  
  
"Steve! Come on! We need some help here!"  
  
Between the two of them, they managed to carry Matt up the stairs. When she saw him, Lita burst into tears. Matt urged to be put down.  
  
----  
  
Lita knew I was hurt, bad. I guess she knew better than I did. In any case, she kissed me softly, and it was the best thing I ever felt in my life. Hell, it made me feel light as air. I could hear Chris shouting for the EMT's, I could hear Lita crying loudly. I could even hear Kane laughing hysterically. It was a good feeling.  
  
****  
  
Chris Jericho wore black tights for two months. Lita took those same two months off WWE, but she did return in the end. Kane and Matt Hardy never appeared on Raw again, and neither of them were mentioned. It was just taken for granted that they had disappeared.  
  
----  
  
Hell, that was five years ago. Sure, I was pissed that I never got mentioned. Sure, I was pissed that business went on as usual. But I never let it bother me. I talk to the Undertaker every now and then. He's the only one who knows where I am. I can see Lita, but she can't see me. But I still protect her. Many people wonder why Taker saves all my friends. Well, nobody would believe the answer if they knew. 


End file.
